


Phone Call

by lahela



Series: I Want Your Uncle [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hookfire - Freeform, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire gets an unexpected phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

Baelfire awakens at the sound of the phone ringing. He stirs from his sprawled position on the living room sofa and tries to open his eyes. Vision still blurred and brain muddled from sleep, he tries to make sense of time and space. The light from the TV catches his eye and he turns to it. Is that Buckaroo Banzai playing? Oh right, he remembers, its movie night and he was watching a few films with his friends August and Wendy. He glances over to the other sofa and finds them comfortably snoozing away in their seats. That was until they all fell asleep.

The phone continues to ring prompting Baelfire to get up and answer it before his friends wake up from the noise. His sock covered feet scrapes quietly at the carpet as he walks unsteadily to the kitchen.

"Hello?" He clutches the receiver close to his ear and leans against the kitchen wall. Voice sounding deep and hoarse. He clears his throat.

"Hi, is this Baelfire?" A deeper and accented voice responds on the other line.

His own name catches his attention. The man on the other line clearly doesn't sound like his father. So who could it be? "Yes it is, who's this?" He asks.

"Hi, its Killian, Wendy's uncle. I'm calling to check up on her." Drowsy eyes suddenly become alert. Did he hear that right? "Killian." He voices out unintentionally. He straightens up and grips the phone tighter to his ear.

"Yes." Baelfire can hear the smile in his tone. "Just checking if everything is okay. Its a bit late and she hasn't called me to pick her up." Baelfire glances at the analog clock hanging on the kitchen wall. Its 10:20 pm. Inwardly he cursed himself for falling asleep and making Wendy's uncle worry.

"Everything is fine. We…" He hesitated for a moment, not sure if telling the truth would make an awful impression but decided he couldn't lie to such a nice man. "We uhm... just fell asleep." He admitted rather sheepishly.

Killian chuckles. "The film was that boring, huh?"

The joke comes as a pleasant surprise which makes Baelfire smile. His raised mood echoing through to the man on the other line.

"Cabin Boy." Baelfire stops smiling and blushes. "Excuse me?"

"Have you heard of that movie?" Killian clarifies.

"I... I haven't." He continues to blush.

"Its really funny. If you kids want to check it out on your next movie night. I highly recommend it." Killian continues to explain what the movie is about but Baelfire finds himself too distracted by his accent to catch every word he says. He listens but only comprehends a few phrases. Great, he will have to Google that movie later to get a grasp of what Killian just said. In the meantime he can't help enjoy the eargasm.

"Baelfire?" Killian snaps Baelfire into attention.

"I'm here."

"I'm sorry" Killian smirks. "I was blabbering."

"No, its okay. I'm listening."

"I know but I am keeping you up, you should be sleeping." Baelfire wanted to make a good impression with Killian but now he can sense the guy was a little embarrassed. He is totally blowing this. "Uhm... do you... want me to wake Wendy up for you?" He tries to change the subject.

"Will it be okay if she sleeps over at your place?" Killian asked, pondering his next reply.

"O-Of course." Baelfire stammers a bit. Surprised that he cared to ask.

"I'll let her sleep then. She can come home in the morning."

"Okay." Baelfire doesn't remember Mrs.Darling being so lenient on Wendy. Sleeping or not, whenever she called, she would always order her daughter to be home by 9:00 pm. It was her rule. Killian obviously didn't follow that said rule and somehow Baelfire liked it. He was really turning out to be one very cool guy in his book.

"Thanks Baelfire." The young man felt his cheeks warm up again at mention of his name. Thank god Killian couldn't see him. The last thing he'd want to do is scare the man by blushing like a schoolgirl every minute. It was embarrassing to say the least. Why the hell was he being all giddy and blushy anyway?

"Its no big deal Mr. Darling." He tried very hard to sound nonchalant.

"Its Jones actually."

"Oh." Baelfire could hear the man smile at the other end.

"Listen, let me give you my number just in case Wendy wakes up and needs a ride home." Baelfire grabs a small notebook and pen from the kitchen counter and scribbles the numbers that Killian dictates.

"Got it."

"Great, thanks Baelfire."

"Its Bae."

"Sorry?"

"You can call me Bae."

"Okay. Bae." Baelfire liked the sound of that just perfectly. "Talk to you later." Killian says.

"Yeah, later." Baelfire hangs up right after Killian and releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding all this time. He looks at the numbers on the notebook. Killian just gave him his number. He knows he shouldn't be excited about it but he is. He must be going insane.


End file.
